


you saved my life, I'll save yours too, I'm still the one that's in love with you

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: At the moment, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: “Prove it,” he demands, “Prove you’re Eliot.”Eliot shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment, letting a few tears escape. Then he opens his eyes, and says in a soft, shaking voice;“Our son, his name was Teddy.”Eliot comes back. And he comes back brave.





	you saved my life, I'll save yours too, I'm still the one that's in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> my take on what could happen (but probably wont because this show likes to hurt me) thrown in with some very convenient plot points i completely made up.

"How can someone have the power to shatter you to dust–and also to make you feel so whole?"

\- Lauren Oliver, Requiem

 

Quentin thought his heart would stop beating when Margo buried her axes in The Monsters chest. Into Eliot’s chest.

They had all watched, frozen as The Monster fell and went still, only for a bright light to begin flowing into the axes. They blinked out of existence and then, without anyone summoning any healing magic, the wounds healed before their eyes.

Quentin’s heart really stops beating when Eliot wakes with a gasp.

Margo clutches his hand so hard he feels his bones grind together.

Now Eliot sits up in the seal they had used to trap The Monster, carved by hand into the marble floor of Whitespire. He gets shakily to his feet, breathing raggedly with his wide eyes flicking around. They stop on Margo and a wide smile breaks across his face.

“Bambi.”

A sob tears from Margo’s chest and she goes to rush to him, only for Quentin to pull her back sharply.

“Q!”

“We don’t know if it's really him,” he insists, keeping his face grim.

Margo looks up at him and then something of the high King returns to her features. She nods, schooling her features despite the tears trailing down her cheeks.

Around the circle, the others shift. Quentin can feel Julia behind him, at the ready beside Alice who is already preparing her battle magic. Across the hall, Kady and Josh are healing Penny who was injured when he traveled The Monster into the seal.

Quentin steps up to the circle. Eliot looks at him with such warmth, such desperation and as he watches his hands twitch as if he wants to reach out and touch him.

But Quentin will not allow himself to be taken in by those eyes. That face. He won’t let The Monster out again.

“Q…” Eliot breathes, and it makes a shiver run up his spine, but he resists.

“Prove it,” he demands, “Prove you’re Eliot.”

Eliot shakes his head, closing his eyes for a moment, letting a few tears escape. Then he opens his eyes, and says in a soft, shaking voice;

“Our son, his name was Teddy.”

Quentin feels his stony expression slip away as pure bright hope swells in his chest.

“Theodore Rupert Coldwater-Waugh,” Eliot continues, tears starting to slip from his eyes, “I called him my Teddy Bear.”

“Eliot,” Quentin breathes.

He rushes across the seal, right up to Eliot and pulls him down into a crushing kiss. He has to go up on his tiptoes to meet him halfway. Eliot slumps against him, wrapping his arms around Quentin and kissing him back with as much strength as his depleted body can muster.

Quentin pours everything he is feeling into the kiss. All the worry and despair he’s been feeling along with the relief, and the overwhelming love that is flooding through him like a tidal wave. Its been months with nothing but small glimpses of Eliot and now, to have him back for real, the feeling is so overwhelming he feels like he might just fly apart. He doesn’t care that Eliot doesn’t feel the same, that he doesn’t think they could be together, he just wants to show the other man how much he loves him and how happy he is to see him.

They break apart when they need to breath and Quentin laughs, feeling lighter now than he has in months. Eliot smiles at him, happy despite the obvious exhaustion he is feeling.

“It's you,” Quentin laughs, giddy on relief, “It’s really you.”

Margo slams into them, hugging them both to her with such strength Quentin thinks she has no intention of ever letting them go.

“Don’t ever fuckin do that again,” she laughs sobs, pressing her face into Eliot’s side.

He drapes an arm around her, pulling her close.

“Not a chance.”

She presses her face into him harder and lets out a shuddering breath he thinks she has been holding since they were in Blackspire.

Of course, the moment is ruined by the sound of a distant rumbling.

“We have to go,” Alice announces.

“Q, the Librarians-” Julia starts.

“Oh shit, yeah,” reality comes flooding back and he steps out of Margo and Eliot’s arms, “We have to get to the Muntjac and then back to Earth, hopefully, Fogg and Zelda have a solution- can you walk?”

Margo steps back and when Eliot takes a step he stumbles, and she and Quentin catch him before he falls.

“That’s a no,” Margo sighs, “We’ll have to carry him. Hoberman, how’s Penny 23?”

“Perforated but ready to go,” Josh reports as he and Kady hoist the man up.

“Okay,” Quentin gets under one of Eliot’s arms, “Jules, lead us out, Alice you come up the back. You two are the most juiced up so you have to watch our back until we get to the boat, and if you see a librarian-”

“Blow their fucking brains out,” Margo snarls and Julia grins.

“I’ll paint the walls.”

They skitter out of the room and up to one of the towers where the Muntjac is waiting for them. They file on, blasting away two Librarian travelers who appear to try and stop them. As soon as they are on the boat Margo asks her to fly them away over the sea to the far-off island they discovered that’s basically traveler proof. She sores off over the sea, still loyal to Margo even if she isn’t king anymore.

Kady and Josh place Penny on the lounge and step back to hover as Julia steps forwards to heal him completely. Alice starts sending off rabbits to the allies they left behind, informing them that they’ve banished The Monster, and Margo joins her to send one of her own to Fen.

Quentin leads Eliot over to a chair and puts him down in it, his mind flying to finding Eliot some food and getting a bed ready because god knows The Monster didn’t take care of his body. But when he goes to stand up straight Eliot’s hands fisted in his shirt keep him from leaving.

“Q, I-”

“I’ll be right back, El, Just-just give me a minute.”

Eliot smiles and this time it's not happy at all, it's pained.

“If the last few years have taught me anything it’s that the second I let you go something apocalyptic is going to happen,” Eliot says, voice shaking, “And I need you to hear this.”

Quentin is intimately aware that they have the attention of the whole room and it makes him squirm. He doesn’t recognize this wild, desperate look in Eliot’s eyes.

“El, we have time just-”

“I lied,” Eliot breaks in, “I lied and I’m sorry. I said that wasn’t me and it wasn’t you, but it was me. Its _always_ been me, but I was so afraid.”

For the second time in an hour, Quentin feels his heart stop beating.

“What?”

“I was scared. And when something scares me, I run away. I always have. I didn’t think I deserved that, what we had,” Eliot shakes his head, obviously struggling to find his words, “We spent fifty years together and I still thought- … the biggest regret I have in my life is turning you down that day.”

Quentin doesn’t know how to feel. Hope and fear swirl around in his chest and clog up the flow of any words threatening to come out.

“But I’m not scared now,” Eliot grips his shirt tighter, “Well, no I am scared but I’m going to be brave because you made me brave and- … and if you ask me again, I’ll say yes. I’d do it all again. With you. If you asked.”

Eliot stares up at him and Quentin feels tears slip from his eyes. All those months of trying to get Eliot back and he’d never dared dream, never dared to hope that he would come out of it wanting to be with him. A doubt settles in the back of his brain telling him that Eliot is only saying this because of what the monster did to him, that he’s spiraling and desperate. But, for once in his life, when he tells the darkness in his mind to fuck off it actually does. He will not give that voice any power today.

Not when Eliot is looking up at him like he is holding his heart in his hands.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he is able to speak.

“Would … would you like to give it a shot, with me, Eliot Waugh?”

The desperate look leaves Eliot’s eyes and is replaced by the same kind of joyous relief that he saw there in the park when Eliot fought back control against the Monster.

“Fuck yes.”

Quentin laughs, feeling giddy as though he expected a 'no' even after Eliot said he would say yes. And then Eliot pulls him down into another soul-scorching kiss.

“Morons,” Margo sniffs, “Fucking morons.”

“Wait,” Josh breaks the moment, “When the fuck did you guys have a kid?”

Eliot laughs against Quentin’s lips, but he doesn’t let him draw back to answer. He’s not letting go of Eliot. Let the universe come and try to separate them. Let it just try.

**Author's Note:**

> i was so inspired by the response to my last magicians fic I just had to write another! thank you everyone who left a comment it was really encouraging, I love this fandom!
> 
> i am valaswife on tumblr if you wanna follow me!


End file.
